missing person
by inu's desi deva
Summary: 21-year-old kagura doesn’t exist. At least, not technically. She had no birth certificate, no social security number, no nothing…and the fact that her father is a maniac who controls her every action isn’t helping much either.


Missing Person

21-year-old kagura doesn't exist. At least, not technically. She had no birth certificate, no social security number, no nothing...and the fact that her father is a maniac who controls her every action isn't helping much either.

Disclaimer: i dont own any of the cahracters from inuyasha...i wish i did...does that count?

Kagura stepped out into the street, barley glancing up to check for cars as she made her way to her job as a successful, independent financial consultant with her own home, private jet, and a fortune left over from her dead father...at least that's what she imagined she was doing as she rushed so she wouldn't be late to her job at a family run deli/strip club. She had told them that she was illegal, from Russia, and they had questioned her no further. She was constantly wondering how they had managed to hide the fact that they doubled as an unregistered strip club during the night from the monthly inspectors.

Kagura forced her imagination to stop as she pondered this question, but she had decided against asking when another of her illegal co-workers had brought it up and not returned to work the next day. Kagura couldn't afford to lose this job as well. All her other employers had fired her when she cussed out their customers, but then again, she had never worked at a strip club before. No strip club, catering to straight men, would ever fire a girl like Kagura.

She had pale, almost translucent, white skin that turned naturally pink around her cheeks, but nowhere else, strangely off-setting this pale, fragile existence, Kagura had long, pitch black hair that fell to her waist when it was down. Her mouth was smallish, and perfectly pouted and pink, but her real exotic beauty was in her deep, blood red eyes. Naturally, no strip club would ever turn down a girl who looked like she was straight off the page of a manga, and they kept giving her more and more money in addition to the tips she got just so she would stay with them.

Kagura walked into the 'diner' at 5 o clock to give herself plenty of time to just talk with the other girls that worked there. Among them, she had one friend: Kagome. Kagome was a sweet girl who had only just turned 18 and was working here so she could support her self. She was so pretty, that a strip club made her twice the money as waiting tables did, and that was about all she was qualified for. Kagome looked a lot like Kagura, and was just as pretty, though not as striking, so they were the two favorites at the club.

"Hey Kagome, anything new with you?" Kagura asked in her low voice as she walked into the room.

"No, nothing, just like usual." she said laughing lightly at the end of her sentence.

"So your date last night went nowhere?"

" Nah, he was a asshole. Treated me like he was better than me."

"Could it be because you're a stripper?" Kagura said, a smile beginning to form on her lips.

"Ugh, don't remind me..."

They talked like while they put on their makeup until it was time to begin work. At 7:00 a group of men arrived, with one guy in the middle of all the others shouting comments like

"Last night of freedom, man!"

And "Miroku, I really hope you know what you're getting yourself into!"

Proving it to be a bachelor party for a guy seemed to be called Miroku. He sat down at a table, sitting across from two men who appeared to be brothers. Both had whit hair and eyes that were a little more orange than hazel, but the most apparent difference in their appearance was those eyes.

One's eyes lit up and were happy, this was obviously his second or third time in a strip club, judging by the look in his young eyes. He looked to be about 19 and extremely spirited, but the other brother was the one who caught Kagura's attention.

His eyes were cold and guarded, like he had been hurt far to many times. He didn't look any older than 25, but if you were just looking into his eyes he might seem to be 100. He was tall and thin, but very nicely built at the same time. He seemed studious and pious and a million other –ious es, but the illusion was broken when he reached out and hit his brother quickly. For a moment, his face lost its guarded look long enough to show amusement. But the transformation was so quick; Kagura was convinced it had just been her imagination.

The girl was awakened from her thoughts by a sudden voice behind her.

"Not bad...you wanna come with me to take their order? Those guys with the white hair are kinda good looking. Donch-ya think?" Kagome voiced, enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I guess they're okay..."

"Oh, come ON Kagura! You give a bad name to strippers everywhere. I mean, until I met you, I thought there was no such thing as a stripper who was still a virgin."

Kagura chuckled "Kagome, I thought you hated being thought of as a senseless slut who would fuck any guy just to get some spare change. Did it ever occur to you that I might be giving it a good name?"

"Kagura, you couldn't give a good name to an angle. Lets get out there and serve those sexy guys." Kagome stated, closing the conversation.

The two girls walked over to the big party and joined their co-workers in serving the party. Kagome and Kagura both went to serve the white haired boys, taking their practiced stance. They stood on opposite sides of the table, a bit to close to whoever they were near, and began their speech.

"Hello boys, I'm Suki-" Said Kagura. She had decided that adopting a fake name would hide the fact that she didn't exist.

"And I'm Kikyo. Can we find you fine men something to drink? -" Kagome chimed.

"We've got it all. Well, just as long as you don't get to specific..." Kagura added the last part under her breath.

"Well, hello girls. I'm Miroku, I'm getting married next week, or I'd be taking advantage of your youthful beauty." Said a dark haired man in what he perceived to be a sexy voice. Kagura looked at him coldly. She hated when guys used that tone. Like they expected her to just hop right in bed with them the second they started talking in those gross voices.

The littler white haired one decided to speak up "Hey, I'm Inuyasha. Please excuse my...friend...he thinks he's gods gift to women. Your lucky he didn't ask you to bear his children." When he finished, he winked at Kagome, and to Kagura's horror, the girl giggled

Still, when she heard this, Kagura couldn't help but be amused by Miroku's stupidity.

"Ice tea"

Kagome started giggling more, "so, your name's Ice tea? Nice to meet you!" she said to the other light haired one.

"Heh heh, nah. That's my bro, Sessomaru, but I think now I'm going to have to call him that. Isn't that right, Ice tea?"

Sessomaru glared at Inuyasha. "Unsweetened"

Just as Kagome was about to make another comment about 'Ice tea' Kagura jumped in to save Sessomaru's life

"Alright, so one Ice Tea, anything else?"

"Vodka, I'm 21 since last week." Inuyasha said, looking at Kagome

"I'll have the same." Ordered Miroku.

Kagura repeated back the orders and she and Kagome went to get the drinks

When they were away from the big party, Kagome got that look in her eyes that Kagura knew meant trouble.

"Kagura, I get it. You like that Ice Tea guy, don't you?" Kagome questioned eagerly.

"His name's Sessomaru." was her only reply.

"Well then," Kagome said, an evil glint in her eye, "lets see if he likes you, one iced tea, coming up"

Kagome made the Iced Tea, 'accidentally' spilling some strong, tasteless alcohol into it when Kagura's back was turned.

Next chapter preview: Sessomaru gets carried away and has a couple more "iced teas" and so does Kagura. I'm not sure about you, but im thinking a drunk Sessomaru's going be preeeeeeety interesting...especially when Kagura's at least as far gone.


End file.
